1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a salt, a resist composition and a method for producing resist pattern.
2. Background Information
Recently, a triarylsulfonium cation-containing salt is used as an acid generator for a resist composition which is used for ArF exposure and is now actively advanced development for semiconductor microfabrication. Examples of such salt include a salt represented by the formula below,
which is described in Patent document of JP-2002-214774A.
However, with the resist composition containing the conventional salt as an acid generator, the focus margin (DOE) at producing a resist pattern may be not always satisfied with.